


we've never been good at apologies

by safehxaven



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safehxaven/pseuds/safehxaven
Summary: so just lay close to me // we don't have to say sorryThe words faded from Wilson’s mouth, but he didn’t have to finish his sentence. They both knew what he was trying to say.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	we've never been good at apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Unspoken by Welshly Arms.  
> Full song with lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsrxkZmaURM

**_so just lay close to me_ **

They both had dropped their façade; House no longer feigned indifference, Wilson no longer masked his fear, and the universe no longer pretended that it was fair, but nevertheless, they gazed at the stars and marvelled at their beauty.

**_we don’t have to say sorry_ **

“I’m--”

The words faded from Wilson’s mouth, but he didn’t have to finish his sentence. They both knew what he was trying to say.

“Yeah. Me too.”

**_your touch still speaks_ **

House rubbed circles on Wilson’s back as he vomited his guts out, sounding like he was hacking up a lung, streaks of red dripping from the edge of his lips.

**_words are too heavy_ **

And he didn’t have to lie, and he didn’t have to say things were going to be alright, because his hand resting on Wilson’s shoulder grounded him to reality, and that was enough.

**_so don’t just breathe_ **

Each breath came in shuddered waves, air burning his insides like ice, and he knew this was it; this was where it was supposed to end.

**_even though we feel broken_ **

“It hurts. God, House, it hurts so bad.”

“I know. It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

As House prepped the syringe with fentanyl, he wondered if there were enough drugs in the world to cure his own aching pain.

**_sometimes love is unspoken_ **

As Wilson’s heart slowed to beat in time with the sound of the silence, House finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. There was nothing left to hide, nothing left to say.


End file.
